


What If I Gave You My Millennium Rod?

by ChaosRocket



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Post-Canon, Thiefshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosRocket/pseuds/ChaosRocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marik wants something from Bakura, but Bakura doesn't want to give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If I Gave You My Millennium Rod?

**Author's Note:**

> So! This fic was originally written at a time when there were literally ZERO Thiefshipping fics where Malik topped. (And yes I know that because at the time I wrote this I had read every single published Thiefshipping fic.) I wrote this because I wanted Malik to top Bakura because that clearly makes more sense. Check the date on the original upload of this fic on ffn...this is the first ever Thiefshipping fic where Malik tops. So yeah!

  
Bakura rolled off of Marik with a satisfied sigh. Marik gave Bakura a quick hug before getting up to clean himself off. It wasn't that he didn't like having sex with Bakura; he loved it, in fact. He just thought it was unfair that he always had to be on the bottom. The two of them had been dating for about a year, and had been living together for almost six months, and Bakura had never let him be on top. Not even once. Where was it written that Marik always had to be the bottom in this relationship?

He had brought up his desire to be on top a couple of times in the past, but Bakura had just scoffed at the idea. He didn't know why Bakura had to be so stubborn. After all, it felt good being on the bottom...there was no reason why Bakura wouldn't like it. But Bakura seemed unwilling to even consider the idea. It had been a while since he'd tried bringing it up, but still...

Having finished cleaning himself, Marik sighed and got back into bed. He saw that Bakura was already asleep. Marik laid down next to him, and Bakura snuggled up to Marik instinctively in his sleep.

* * *

The next morning, at breakfast, Marik said, "You know, I've been thinking."

"Oh, that is never a good sign," said Bakura.

Ignoring the comment, Marik went on. "You really should let me be on top for a change. You've never even tried being on the bottom- how do you know you wouldn't like it?"

"Because I just don't do that," said Bakura.

"It can feel really good, though," Marik insisted. "I could make it enjoyable for you."

"No, you couldn't," said Bakura, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, so you're saying I couldn't do it well enough to make you like it?" asked Marik. He was beginning to get very irritated.

"That's what I'm saying," said Bakura.

"Well, since you won't even give me a chance to try, I guess I'll have to make you _want_ it," said Marik.

"Oh, so now you not only think you could make me like it, you think you can make me _want_ it? Ha!" Bakura's tone made it clear that he thought the idea was absolutely ridiculous.

Feeling challenged, Marik shot back, "Yeah, I can make you want it. In fact, I **will** make you want it."

"That will never happen." Bakura was now smirking in a highly infuriating manner, and it was making Marik's blood boil.

"Not only will I make you want it, I'll have you _begging_ for it," growled Marik.

Bakura just laughed at the utter absurdity of this.

"Well, asshole, if you're so confident, then let me try to make you want it," said Marik. "Unless you're afraid I'd be able to get you to give in and say yes."

"That is the _last_ thing I'm afraid of," said Bakura.

"Alright, that's it!" said Marik, grabbing Bakura by the wrist and dragging him towards the bedroom. Bakura allowed himself to be pulled along. He wasn't really worried. There was no way in hell Marik would ever get him to agree to _that,_ no matter what he did.

* * *

Once they were in the bedroom, Marik started going through a drawer. Eventually, he came up with a pair of handcuffs. He'd worn them himself several times, but this time, he meant them for Bakura.

"Oh, woah, now what's that?" asked Bakura.

"Just a little insurance," said Marik. "Now, you know I won't do one thing that you don't agree to. But I want to make sure I have you as a captive audience for...the things I'm going to do to make you want it. You did agree that you'd let me try."

Bakura sighed. "Alright, fine. If only to prove to you that there's _nothing_ you can do that will ever make me want to be on the bottom."

Marik smiled.

* * *

Bakura was naked and handcuffed to the bed. Marik had been playing with his helpless body for quite a while now. Bakura had been kissed, licked, touched and sucked almost everywhere...except that Marik had been completely neglecting Bakura's erection. Bakura was used to getting what he wanted from Marik right away. He'd never been teased like this...and certainly not for this long. And he was unable to do anything- he couldn't touch Marik, and couldn't touch himself. It was making him crazy.

Marik put a pillow underneath Bakura to raise up his hips. He then reached for the bottle of lubrication and squeezed some onto his fingers.

"What are you doing?" asked Bakura nervously.

"Nothing until you say yes," said Marik. He took his fingers and brushed them over Bakura's opening, not entering at all. The slick fingers sliding over the sensitive skin made Bakura gasp. He hadn't realized that being touched there would feel so good. Still stroking Bakura with his lubricated fingers, Marik leaned down to lick Bakura's erection, sucking at the tip for a moment.

Bakura squirmed. He was feeling too good, and he wanted more...

"I can put my fingers inside," offered Marik. "Just my fingers...and then afterwards, I'll touch you _here_ again." To demonstrate just where he meant by "here," he leaned down and licked Bakura's length once more, causing Bakura to take in a shuddery breath.

"Dammit!" swore Bakura. "Damn you, fine!"

"Is that a yes?" asked Marik, his wet fingers still teasing the sensitive skin around Bakura's entrance.

" _Yes,_ " Bakura said through gritted teeth.

Marik smiled and slid two fingers inside. He soon managed to find the right spot, and crooked his fingers to press against it.

A wave of pleasure ran through Bakura. He'd never felt anything like this before. He bit his lip to keep from crying out.

Marik continued to stroke inside Bakura with his fingers. He didn't think Bakura was even remembering to breathe. He suddenly pressed down hard on the spot. By now, Bakura was biting his lip hard enough to draw blood in order to keep himself from moaning.

"Feel good?" whispered Marik.

Bakura didn't trust himself to speak, but he shook his head 'no.'

"No?" asked Marik. "I'll stop then," he said, withdrawing his fingers.

Bakura gasped for breath, then bit back a groan of frustration. Marik resumed circling his fingers around the outside of Bakura's entrance. He lifted his free hand and dipped his fingers into the fluid that had gathered at Bakura's tip.

"That didn't feel good?" asked Marik mockingly. "What's this, then?" His fingers, now wet with Bakura's fluid, circled around the head of Bakura's erection. Both of Marik's hands were now pleasuring Bakura, but tauntingly, teasingly, making Bakura desperate for things to progress.

"Hm?" asked Marik, apparently wanting an actual answer to his previous question. He brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them off, leaving Bakura's erection aching for attention.

Bakura was breathing raggedly. "F-fuck you, Marik," he managed. "I swear I hate you."

Marik laughed softly. "What do you want?"

Bakura was almost delirious with need. Finally, he said shakily, "I-I didn't want you to stop."

"So you want my fingers inside again?" asked Marik. Marik was obviously enjoying this immensely.

"Bastard," panted Bakura. Then, finally, in a tiny voice, "...Yes."

Marik leaned down next to Bakura's ear. "No," he whispered softly. "If you want me inside, you have to take it _all._ "

Bakura let out a string of expletives aimed at Marik, but Marik ignored this as he finally took his fingers away from Bakura's entrance, pressing the tip of his erection there instead. Marik brought his hand up and ran his fingers lightly along Bakura's length. "I'll hit that spot inside you, and it will feel better this way," said Marik. "And I'll stroke you at the same time, and let you come."

"When I get out of this, you're dead," Bakura said, his chest heaving. "Mark my words, I will fucking kill you."

"Do you want me inside you or not?" asked Marik.

"FUCK!" screamed Bakura. "I hate you, I hate you! Yes, alright, I do!"

"Say it," whispered Marik, his fingers still lightly teasing Bakura's aching arousal.

Bakura was being driven out of his mind with desperation. He couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, I want you inside me," he said quietly. "Marik, please, just-"

Marik laughed. "I _told_ you I'd get you to beg for it," he said.

Realizing what he'd said, Bakura swore loudly just before Marik finally slid inside of him.

As promised, Marik drove against that spot inside Bakura, stroking him with a lubricated hand at the same time. Unable to control himself anymore, Bakura finally let out a low moan.

Marik was getting lost in it himself now, overwhelmed by the sensation of having Bakura's tight heat around him for the very first time. He thrust into him, panting and calling out Bakura's name.

The sounds that Bakura was now making unrestrained, and the look of pleasure on his face, were driving Marik crazy. He _loved_ that he could make the other feel so good. When Bakura came with a loud cry, he appeared to be having an earth-shattering orgasm, and the sight and sound of it helped to drive Marik over the edge himself. He called Bakura's name again as he released inside of him.

As Marik pulled out, Bakura said softly, "Oh, _Gods,_ Marik."

"Thank you for that," responded Marik, still breathing heavily. "It was amazing," he said, as he released Bakura from the handcuffs that had been holding him.

"Yeah, but I'm still going to kill you," said Bakura. Bakura rubbed his wrists for a moment, then looked down at himself.

"Ew," he said with total distaste. He'd never come on himself like that before.

"I'll fix it," said Marik. Bakura gasped as Marik ducked his head down and started licking up the mess. Bakura watched him do it, finding the sight of it to be incredibly sexy.

"You're- you're just doing this so I won't kill you," Bakura said.

"Is it working?" Marik asked between licks.

"Maybe," said Bakura.

When Marik was through, he cuddled up close to Bakura. Bakura sighed softly and put his arms around Marik, nuzzling his neck.

"Love you, 'Kura."

"Don't...push your luck," said Bakura with a growl.

Marik laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Oh, come on."

Bakura tried to suppress a smile. "Alright, alright. You know I love you, too. Jerk."

Marik leaned in and kissed Bakura softly on the lips. He heard Bakura's contented sigh as he returned the kiss.

"Still gonna kill you," Bakura whispered against Marik's lips.  


**Author's Note:**

> By the way, the epilogue is that they lived happily ever after.


End file.
